1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bags convertible from a hand held form to a shoulder supported form. The invention is particularly advantageous in connection with travel bags of an intermediate size such as flight bags or tote bags which a traveller may wish to carry on board a vehicle rather than check with his larger pieces of luggage. In the course of travelling, there are times when a shoulder supported bag is most convenient since it leaves the traveller's hands free to present tickets and passports, make change, etc. However, at other times it is more convenient to hold the bag in one's hand in which case the relatively long strap of a shoulder bag is awkward and unwieldy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several schemes have been devised for converting a bag from a hand held form to a shoulder supported form. However, none of these is totally satisfactory. One common disadvantage with many prior art convertible bags is that the manner of converting the bag from one form to another is too complicated and/or time consuming to be easily performed by a person holding the bag, particularly in a standing position. Some such bags are virtually impossible to convert unless rested on a counter, one's lap or some other support. Another disadvantage with many prior art bags is that they involve the use of buckles, latches, snaps, or the like which are not only subject to malfunction, but which may also increase the cost of the bag.